


life and death one and the same

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Intersex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When gods fuse, it's meant to be a temporary combination of power to achieve an otherwise insurmountable task. This was not that.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156
Collections: Anonymous





	life and death one and the same

**Author's Note:**

> so this is dumb but i couldnt get it out of my head. also as a note when they're having dialogue amongst themself i kind of just used first-person pronouns for everything they were saying, even if it would make more sense for them to say "you" just to emphasize that theyre One Person in that moment so have fun figuring that out i guess 😂 also the author (me) is transgender + ntersex if that matters to you going in

When it happens, it's wholly unintentional. Why would they even think to do it? Something like that, the temporary union of two gods into one being, was something done in emergencies, when a combination of power was needed and the mere bestowal of a boon wouldn't do. Two gods, one power, to achieve whatever monumental task warranted their fusion.

  


Instead, though, it happens when Zagreus is lying under Thanatos, spread open on his bed, both of them still fully-clothed and rutting against each other clumsily like human adolescents. Not exactly the most important of motivations, other than their combined desire to be as close to one another as possible. When it happens, it takes them a second to realize that there's no body above/beneath them suddenly, and they open their eyes expecting to stare down/up at their partner. 

  


Instead, they are alone, or would be if not for the complete sensation of  _ wholeness _ that they felt. Realizing, they sit up so fast it gives them vertigo, clamouring to their feet ( _ burning feet, what the hell _ ) to go observe themself in the mirror of night. 

  


For a second, it appears that their hair color combined to make a darker silver, but upon closer inspection they realize that their hair is strands of black mixed with strands of white, like salt-and-pepper.  _ salt and pepper? yes, i know, the chef uses it for cooking. oh, right.  _ Running their hand through it makes it shimmer, and they smile at themself, part because they can't stop themself and part because they want to see how it looks. Together, they had the severity of Thanatos' gaze but the softness of the slopes of Zagreus' face. Some semblance of handsomeness, despite the polarity of the combined features. They inherited Zagreus' heterochromia, too - though now, one eye was the haunting yellow Thanatos possessed, and the other was red with warm green flecks. Their skin tone was more similar to the washed-out brown Thanatos possessed, but somehow more  _ vital _ than the deathly grey tone either of them wore individually. Their skin tone was almost mortal, like this. They stood back, observing their body, twisting and turning to view themself from every angle. They were more broad than Zagreus, but still more slight than Thanatos.  _ i'm not used to being this tall or short, hey, i'm not short, of course not prince pardon my mistake hey we're both the prince right now that's so weird _

  


Briefly they find themself laughing at the way that their clothes turned out, mainly because it's not equal to the sum of its parts. Somehow they're wearing _less_ clothes than either of them adorn themselves with typically; they have Zagreus' black chiton, but lack the red shawl he typically wears, leaving his shoulders exposed. On their legs are shorts bearing the color of Thanatos' leggings, but the way they end just at the middle of their thigh isn't right at all. They'd discarded their armor before they got into bed, but the remaining bits of jewelry or belting that would have been on their bodies have become a rose-gold color, as opposed to Zagreus' bone-white or Thanatos' metallic gold. 

  


The part of them that is Zagreus still has his hyperactive brain, and all this focus on their clothing has them remembering all the times Thanatos had him swept up in Elysium, tearing his leggings obscenely to eat him out and then fuck him right there in the fields of paradise, teasing him that Zagreus should just carry on like that despite the ability that he as a god had to just restore his clothing. Zagreus had entertained the idea on occasion, wondered what it would be like to be exposed like that, Death's cum dripping down his legs, in front of the audience of the colosseum, in front of the " _ Champions _ " of Elysium. Would Asterius stare, or would his loyalty to Theseus keep him faithful? He hardly has to think of what Theseus would say, something about him being some sort of daemonic whore desperate for his attention -  _ we're occupying the same body and i cant even keep myself focused on me? i'm hurt, zagreus _

  


_ i'm still wearing too many clothes, i think _

  


_ i agree _

  


So they take to stripping themself down, the part of them that was Zagreus teasing  _ i really do have a thing for tearing my clothes don't i  _ and the part that's Thanatos responds with  _ shut up no i don't but i like it anyway _ . Despite their banter they remove their clothes  _ without _ tearing them apart and set them aside, now getting the whole picture of theirself. Their hand immediately reaches for their own cock, mainly because the part of them that was Zagreus wasn't  _ used to having one _ , and somewhere in his head Thanatos laughs at him for his eager curiosity. They squat down, putting one hand against the mirror to balance themself as their worked their cock.  _ smaller than i'm used to WHAT do i mean i'm bigger than this this feels massive it's so  _ **_heavy?_ ** _ wait do i _

  


Their hand wanders lower, holding the length of their cock over their hip with their wrist while their hand slides over the folds of their cunt, and now the Thanatos side of him is hissing at the sensation.  _ oh, i do, i'm so wet, what the hell  _

  


Briefly they're at odds, either part of them wanting to experiment with the unfamiliar parts of themself,  _ i wish meg was here to fuck me/ride me/wouldn't both be nice _ so instead they settle for leaning back against the blue kline in front of the mirror, their spine arched strangely as they balanced themself on the balls of their feet and the curve of their back, hips jut forward as one hand worked itself around their cock (or clit, Zag supposed) and the other thrusts two fingers in and out of their pussy. 

  


Being inside of each other's heads like this was almost overwhelming, the stimulation being only a part of that. The constant stream of dialogue in Thanatos' voice only confirmed Zagreus' suspicion that Death Incarnate is a chronic overthinker, whereas Thanatos was surprised at the fact that Zagreus' mind wasn't racing at all, (despite the prince's tendency to run his mouth), fully in the moment of fucking himself on his  _ and his partner's _ fingers and stroking his  _ and his partner's  _ cock. For the first time, they spoke, and the overlay of both of their voices on top of each other surprises them, though what they say is hardly distinguishable. "Ohh  _ fuck, _ Zggthnn," They slur, like they can't decide whose name is appropriate. They are both each other, I am just myself, what would they call themself anyway? It didn't matter, but they agreed that the sound of their voices on top of each other was addictive, and they nearly berated themself for not talking this whole time. "You're so beautiful, we both are, I don't wanna stop feeling like this, I know,  _ fuck, you, I, we feel so  _ good _ , Zagre - Thanatos _ ," 

  


The moment they came, they were completely united, their thoughts, their love, their pleasure all one and the same. They gave a pleasured shout as their hips rocked forward, a rush of slick coating the fingers fucking their cunt, and their cock twitched despite its apparent inability to ejaculate. Then they're whining in their overlaid voice, legs giving out underneath them, now on their knees in front of the mirror. 

  


Similarly to how this all started, they almost don't notice when they fall apart, the sensation of their bodies pressed up to one another feeling the same as it had been to actually be  _ one _ . Zagreus realizes it first, jumping slightly when he looks up at the mirror and sees him and Thanatos leaning into each other, once again dressed, spent, though any evidence of that was gone. 

  


"Thanatos," He coos, bringing his hand up to cradle his Death's face, turn his face away from the mirror to look him in the eye, "Oh, Thanatos, you're so lovely,"

  


Thanatos laughed breathlessly, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Zag's. He doesn't speak, for a moment, before he remembers that he has to now that Zagreus isn't in his head. "You're...you're so lovely too, Zag. That was...that was a lot. That was really good." 

  


"I love you," Zagreus smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Thanatos' lips, who smiles back.

  


"I love you too, Zag." He responds without hesitation, though the difference between "i" and "you", right now, was still a little unclear. They would have to do this again sometime; Thanatos didn't think he could bear Life and Death being apart for very long again after that.


End file.
